HTTYD:  Gift of the Dragons
by Stone-Man85
Summary: The Holiday season is pulling in towards Berk, as peace between Viking and Dragons settles nicely.  But the Sudden Disappearance of all the dragons ushers in a new adventure for young Hiccup, as he searches for them, as well as Toothless.
1. First Day of Winter

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon, film or story. They are the sole property of Dreamworks animation and Cressida Crowell. Original characters and dragons are of my own designs.**

* * *

><p><strong>HTTYD: Gift of the Dragons<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Peace on Berk; First Day of Winter<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Berk<strong>

**Winter Time**

Nestled near the shore ways of the ocean, possibly the Atlantic Ocean, located near somewhere in Norway or Iceland, a large and mountainous island was located. Stone stalactites were lining along the ocean area that surrounded the village of Berk. Carved into them were Celtic and Norwegian figures to make them look like Viking totem poles in a way. One of the carvings had its mouth holding a continuous burning torch in place, never going out at all, even in the night skies as of tonight. The city village itself, which consisted of huts, probably two stories or three levels high, were built along the shore canyon walls that led to the docks down below. And further back beyond the town, connected to bridges was a sort of stone coliseum of sorts.

But now, winter had shown itself to be visible as the scenery had changed up a bit. The mountains behind the village was halfway covered in snow. The shoreline and pier docks were frozen up, but allowed the ocean to beat against the ice a bit. Even the Viking totems were halfway covered in snow and ice, not allowing the torch mouths to even light up. And as the winter wind blew in, a little bit of snow began to drizzle downward on to the village, as well as the dock's icy ice and water.

This, was the Isle and city village of Berk, home of the Hairy Hooligans, one of the mightiest Viking tribes in that location. Berk was only twelve days North and a few degrees south. Some said it was solemnly located on the meridian of Misery… so to speak. It had been there for seven strong generations to come, but every new century, the buildings would always be rebuilt brand new. During Winter, it boasted the kind of balmy, fun-in-the-sun climate that would give you frostbite on your spleen.

But like most villages, it had its ups and downs, but mostly a former 'pest problem' now turned pets. While most had ponies, dogs, cats, pet alligators… Berk had Dragons. For three hundred years, the Vikings of Berk had been in constant battle against the dragons of the Helheim Gates, but mostly due to the fact that none had ever understood the other. But things had become worse for them, with the secret scheming of one Unfer, secretly known as the exiled Viking, Alvin the Treacherous. He had subdued and controlled the dragons with the might of the Red Death, one of the rare Gigantus Dragon classes and the most deadly.

But he was quickly defeated, and the rift between Man and Dragon was sealed up as the war ended, all thanks to the effort of one particular teenage Viking. He dared to do the unthinkable that day: befriend a dragon. And it was because of that, both Viking and Dragon within the island village of Berk were able to befriend each other, and would celebrate the holiday, Snoggletog.

Why such a dumb name was beyond comprehension. But with the war finally over, and Human and Dragon living among each other in peace, this year's Snoggletog promises to be one that would be remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>Haddock House<strong>

**Second Floor**

It was a simple design for the room on the second floor of the Chieftain's house. The bed was in the middle next to the left side of the room. A desk was on the right side with a sketchbook with many designs in it, as well as tools strewn about it. At the end of the room was a circular window, big enough for a person to get out with no need to squeeze through. There were a few bear skinned lounge chairs in the corner to where the window was, along with a few books about Dragons, fighting, atop an antler table next to one of the chairs. The walls were covered in posters about great Vikings and their victories, and a few maps of the world's greatest locations to where dragons were located. On the wall to where the bed was were a few illustrations of a dragon that looked like it had the structure of a jungle cat, with an amazing black coat of scales. Next to the bed was an oil lamp on a desk drawer, leaning on it was a magnificent looking broadsword. The blade was firm and strong, but where the blade connected to the hilt, appeared to be a bit thinned out on the sides, making sort of an inside half-moon portion to it. Down the middle of the blade, an opening was made, perhaps to give it speed or to lock an opponent's blade in place. The hilt was tied in brown leather straps for a better grip, with a traditional styled hand guard for the sword. All in all, it looked almost too good to have been made out of ordinary steel. Which it wasn't; it was made from a tooth belonging to one of the fiercest dragons ever: a Red Death. On the drawer, two other objects were seen as well; It was a black glove that went to the end of his elbow and had looked modified for something. The back of the palm had been reinforced of a constructed steel plate, with the rings of the fingers reinforced with metal rings. Strapped on the wrist and end of the glove were brown leather belts to ensure that the glove would stay in place. But the odd thing about it, was the isosceles shaped steel plate that was bolted on to the glove on the end, breaking in four different sections. And finally, the other object, attached to a belt harness was what appeared to be a Viking helmet turned right shoulder guard, with the two horns pointing up at the end together instead of separately on both sides.

But the objects weren't important to witness, as more of the occupant on the bed. The figure was covered in yak-fur blankets, thick enough to block the cold weather, either by day or night. The occupant was stirring in his sleep, resting peacefully even as morning was slowly dawning to come. Except when a small thunking sound came from above his ceiling. The figure stirred again, even as the rattling and thunking was more rushed now. Finally, the figure groaned, as they pulled the covers off, and sat up, halfway awake and halfway asleep.

The young lad was a Caucasian male Viking, with medium reddish brown hair, with a few tiffs of hair growing down in the back of his neck, and his bangs combed to the right side, but still sticking out spiky and messy, and also green eyes to this unlikely boy. His frame was a bit slim, but had slender tight muscles, which was made evident considering he wasn't wearing a shirt, and only underpants as he got up to stretch. He had a small scar under his left eye, and was missing the lower part of his left leg, from knee to foot. However, in its place was a stunning metal prosthetic, almost looking too good to be of a Viking's work. The leg's design was sleek and perfectly accurate for the living thing; a metallic organic prosthetic leg of more high work and advancement than anyone could have ever thought possible. There were four leather straps on where the metal connected to the flesh. The rest was seemingly flawlessly shaped like an actual leg and foot; with the calf and greave linked together with a moveable and spring loaded muscle system inside of it being shown in the exposed back. Even the toes seemed to work properly, even though they were hollowed digits. The joints, seems, and moving parts were all amazingly made well to be smooth and functional.

This was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the son of the Viking Chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast. Or known to those of Berk and anyone that heard the stories of his amazing feats, as Hiccup the Useful. In truth, he was the first Viking Dragon Rider/Trainer to ever come out of Berk. As well as the only one who befriended a Night Fury, the most elusive and fast flying dragons in the Dragon World.

He got up on his feet, as he stretched his back out, scratching his head, and his chest as he got the drowsiness out of him. It was then that he heard another set of banging on the roof, as he looked up. He sighed as he smirked, "Okay, okay. I'm up." He shook his head as he walked over to his closet and got dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Hiccup stepped out of his home, now fully dressed for the winter weather befalling Berk. He was dressed in a green long sleeve shirt with dark green fur trim ends, and had on the left forearm a black forearm guard, as well as a black glove on the left hand. On his right hand he wore the fitted out battle gauntlet, one of his latest weapon inventions and his best, next to his Red Death sword, Fang. A small green poncho with dark green trim at the ends and around the neck collar was atop his shirt, with a hood and a black mouth scarf guard drawn down. Strapped to his right shoulder was the Viking helmet turned shoulder guard. A brown furred vest shawl was belted around his waist with a brown belt, went down to the back of his knees. He also wore brown pants . But attached to the belt and fastened to his right leg, was a sort of tool pouch. And to finish his look, he had your typical Viking style boots, but on the left boot, a metallic ankle and ankle joint guard was there, probably to ensure the artificial joint for the leg was secure.

Hiccup yawned a moment, as he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, "Ugh! I don't mind the morning. It's the chilly atmosphere I'm agitated on. You'd think after my whole life living here, I'd be used to it."

However, his train of thought was gone and out, as his attention was drawn by a sort of barking growl from nowhere. He looked upward towards his house's roof, and saw where the source of the growling was coming from. There, built onto the roof, was a sort of bird/dog house big enough for something big to live in it. And there, perched on the rooftop like a cat, was perhaps one of the most bizarre sights anyone ever would see.

Atop the roof, was a dragon the likes of which few Vikings or people would ever see in their lifetime. The creature was definitely dragon in design and function. The dragon's wingspan must have been fourteen to sixteen feet, and the dragon itself was large and sleek, adding to its tail's length as well. Its scaly body was completely colored black; its design was something similar to perhaps a newt, or possibly a dog due to the legs design. However, it had the characteristics of a combination of a cat, dog, and a horse. Aside from the main large wings, there was a second small set of wings behind the main ones, and the tail had sort of wing-like tips at the end… or at least one wing-like tip, while the missing wing tip was replaced with an artificial tail fin made of red cloth with a white Viking jolly roger. Aside from that, it also had a short neck and, unlike other dragons, it had no nose horn. It even had two floppy like ears, along with two floppy flesh parts in the back of its head that resembled horns of such, and underneath the bigger ones were a pair of mid and small earlike flaps. From the top of its skull to the mid part of his tail, there were small scale fringes. And finally, the dragon had catlike green eyes. This was Toothless, the only known Night Fury dragon that was ever seen in the island of Berk, or even the abandoned Dragon's Nest at the Helheim Gates. And he was Hiccup's best friend, albeit his first dragon friend ever.

Toothless let out a small but medium growl in eagerness towards his human friend as he came walking out. Hiccup half-smirked as he shot out, "Well, good morning. Mr. Bossy." Toothless responded with a chitty chatty friendly growl, with which Hiccup responded the same way with a teasing tone. He walked over to the side of the house, to where he kept Toothless's saddle and harness for the fin controls, as he retorted, "But seriously. Do you always have to wake me up so early?"

Toothless chirped with a chuckled tone, as he crawled over to the side, like a cat crawling down from a wooden fence. Once he hit ground, Toothless growled eagerly for the morning's flight. Ever since the war ended, and Toothless and Draco were accepted into the Haddock house to stay, Hiccup and Toothless would always go out on a morning flight. Mostly just to go around flying about around Berk's mountain scapes, over the forests, or along the shoreline. It didn't matter where they went, just as long as the Night Fury got a chance to go about around in the skies. That, plus they would have the chance to work on different flight maneuvers, should the case they need them in a sea raid or a battle. But most of the time, it was a fun way to pass the days.

"I mean, seriously," Hiccup groaned as he picked up the saddle, as Toothless hit ground, "Couldn't you at least take a day to be…" but stopped in mid sentence, as he slipped on a frozen puddle. But Toothless ran up to him, as his human companion grabbed onto him to prevent himself from falling. Hiccup righted his footing, as he groaned, "Stupid ice." after righting himself up again, he sighed and looked to the eager Night Fury, "Thanks for the catch, Toothless. Now let's go flying before we have to help the others with the daily fishing, alright?"

Toothless growled happily, but stopped as he let out a small burp, which got into Hiccup's face, as he nearly gagged away. "Ugh! Toothless! Seriously, I've got three words for you: brush your teeth," Hiccup complained, as he walked over to his chuckling dragon to set up the saddle and tailfin harness.

* * *

><p><strong>Later On<strong>

**Up in the Air Above Berk**

Suddenly, soaring through the skies like a bat out of hell, Toothless soared through the cloudy skies above the shores of Berk, with Hiccup riding saddle, and steering him with the harness saddle peddle. As they glided with ease, speed, and grace, the adrenaline was kicking in the young Viking's system, as he shouted, "Alright, Toothless! Let's see what you got!"

Toothless and Hiccup made an upward U-Turn, and then took a nose dive through the clouds. They were heading down towards the shoreline, where a forest of rock pillars awaited them.

Digging his heels into the pedals, Hiccup re-established control and pulled the harness hard. This caused Toothless to spread his wings, slowing their descent. Once they were close enough, Hiccup switched position of the fin, and Toothless curled back upward, nearly touching the ocean with his stomach, as they flew back upward. Now, they were Toothless swerved between the rock formations, diving and climbing through the air.

Now they were close and almost out of the clearing, until Hiccup smirked, "Alright, boy. Today's the day we get that move we've been working on to work right."

Toothless growled in agreement, as they sped like a bullet, heading towards a rock formation bridge formed from one of the pillars. "You ready? Here we go!"

Hiccup switched the fin until it was folded inward, as Toothless's real fin matched. Then, out of all the situations to make it more daring, Hiccup unlinked his feet from the pedals, and hopped onto Toothless's back, hanging ten like a surfer would, as they were nearing closer to the bridge.

"Steady…" Hiccup advised his dragon, as they did their best in the split seconds that they could. "Easy… "

Once they were close enough, Toothless arched his back up, giving Hiccup a boost in his jump upward. Toothless went down on the low road, while Hiccup flew overhead the rocky bridge and on to the other side. When that happened, both party members were reunited, as Hiccup landed back on his dragon's back, hooking his feet back in place, and once again flying normal. The two soared overhead, both either yelling or roaring with excitement on a maneuver well mastered.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT!" Hiccup shouted with his fists in the air, and returned back to steering. He patted his happy Night Fury on the side, as he smirked, "Way to go, boy! Now let's head back; we gotta report back to the village square for fishing duty with Astrid."

The Night Fury nodded, and the two took off at gliding speed back to Berk.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Old Friends and New Situations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus: Dragon Classes<strong>

**Stoker Class (Powerful Fire breathers): **Most known are Terrible Terrors and the Monstrous Nightmare, and fan made Vicious Volcanoback.

**Boulder Class (Rock-eaters): **Most known are the Gronckle and the Whispering Death.

**Fear Class (Silent sneakers): **Most known are the Hideous Zippleback and the Devious Snaptrapper.

**Sharp Class (Prideful dragons): **Most common are the Deadly Nadder and the Timberjack

**Tidal Class (Water dwellers): **Most common are the Scauldron, the Thunderdrum, and fan made the Blizzardwing.

**Mystery Class (Unknown types): **Most known or rumored are the Changewing, the BoneKnapper, and the Moodswinger.

**Strike Class (Blazing Speed Flyers): **Most common are the Skrill, and the most infamous and unseen… the Night Fury.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I've namedrenamed some of the dragons:**

**Astrid's Nadder: Stormfly**

**Fishleg's Gronckle: Meatlug**

**Snotlout's Nightmare: Hookfang**

**Ruffnut and Tuffnut's Zippleback: Punchit n' Scratchit**

**Syn's Volcanoback: Smokescreen**

**Gobber's Terror and Boneknapper: Tim and Femur**


	2. Old Friends and New Situations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Kaia or Frostbite; they are the sole property of MishaChanX. I also don't own Bog; he is the sole property of Cafcow.**

* * *

><p><strong>HTTYD: Gift of the Dragons<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Old Friend and New Situations<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Village of Berk<strong>

All the Vikings and dragons of Berk were working together to celebrate the upcoming Snoggletog. They were putting up wreaths and decorations, with the dragons' help in reaching the higher places. Gronkles were being used to help plow the snow to and from locations. They were even helping in setting up a giant wooden pine tree with shields and red chains as decoration bobbles for the tree. Truly, this was a sight to behold any Viking now.

And there were others helping as well, both dragon and Viking, albeit they were younger. One of the Viking kids wore a makeshift costume of a Gronkle, made out of a barrel and wood. He growled and roared playfully at a Gronkle closest to him. The Gronkle was colored a light puke brown, and had a short body, a gigantic head, and a round tail. It had yellow eyes, two wing-like horns atop of its eyebrows, and a smaller horn on the tip of its nose. Its mouth had two large bottom teeth, giving it the look of a bulldog. Under its chin and on top of its back and tail, it had purple small stubby spikes that kind of resembled like acne. However, unlike the Dreaded Nightmare or any other dragon, its wings were relatively small, but they fluttered and beat their wings as fast as a hummingbird's by the looks of it right now. It looked pretty small, but the way it moved, it was very good in maneuverability. This was Meatlug, Fishleg's dragon.

And Fishlegs was the Viking that owned Meatlug. He was currently working nearby on setting up a wreath. He was a huge stout and strong-looking fellow, around Hiccup's age group. He was huge in height and big in the midsection, especially around the upper region. He wore an all-fur shirt that nearly covered his whole body, black pants, and Viking style boots, with a leather book bag on his back, and an orange brown scarf around his neck. His cheeks were pretty huge, shrinking his face down a bit, with shaggy blonde hair, and wore a small Viking helmet on his small head. This was Fishlegs, an expert on dragon knowledge, and a bit of a nerd who hated confrontations.

The boy roared at Meatlug… who playfully roared back. The little boy laughed aloud, as he ran away, with Meatlug playfully giving chase. Fishlegs saw his dragon in such a playful mood, as he chuckled, "Ha, good one, Meatlug."

Nearby, another Viking was helping in decorating the tree with her dragon. The Viking was unlike the others, in which she could make anyone who looked at her melt like butter. She was a female Viking, only two centimeters smaller than Hiccup, but if there was one thing about this girl: size didn't matter with her. She looked very athletic; her body frame was thin for a Viking but she looked pretty agile. She had blonde hair with long bangs that cover the left side of her forehead, and a braided ponytail in the back, and dazzling blue eyes. She wore a leather band across her forehead, and faded white bands around her forearms and palms, giving it a sort of boxing style. Wore a grayish turtleneck shirt, with a blue fur coat with white trimming and the tail coat going down to her knees, with a hood down, and the sleeves only going as far as to her elbows, and had armor shoulder guards hooked on the shoulders. She wore a blue skirt with white trim and leather bands sewn into it, and wore a brown leather belt that held the coat together tight around the waist with a pouch on her hip, with two small skull buckles on the belt. Under the skirt, she wore tight black pants, and brown Viking boots. She was Astrid Hofferson, the toughest, and most beautiful Viking teen girl that ever existed. She was the second-in-command of the newly formed Dragon Riders led by Hiccup, and was Hiccup's closest female friend, as well as girlfriend. Even though they didn't show it as often in public.

Her dragon, which was with her helping out with the tree decorating, was probably around eleven feet in height, sixteen in length, with the skeletal structure of an eagle. It was bipedal and its arms were twelve foot wings. However, its scale color was a bright blue, with a light yellow/white underbelly, and its wings were a combination of yellow, orange and green. Its head was somewhat in bird-designed, with its one horned nose ending at a beak hook, and on the back of its head was a crown of spikes that flexed like a parrot's feathered head. Its long blue and yellow striped tail was coated with a series of venomous spikes that could flex out like the mane, but inject venom. Strapped to her back was a saddle with foot holsters and a rein on the neck. This was the Deadly Nadder, part of the Sharp Class Dragons, the most beautiful of all the dragons, and one of the fastest, as well as having the hottest fire breath out of all the known dragons. And this one was named Stormfly, Astrid's dragon/friend.

She currently was holding two shields as Stormfly stood in front of her, as she gently swung the shields in her hands. "Okay, girl. You ready," she questioned her Nadder. Stormfly crouched into position, as her tail curled behind her, with the spikes sticking out, ready to be shot. "Okay…" Astrid said, as she knelt a little, and then shot upward, throwing the shields in the air, as she shouted, "GO!"

Stormfly swung her tail out, firing the spikes at the shields, and pinned them to the tree, along with the other spikes. Astrid walked over to her dragon, and affectionately stroked Stormfly's head, as the dragon purred, "Good girl."

KA-BOOM!

An explosion from one of the old weapons warehouses caused everyone to nearly jump out of their boots. It even made some of the dragons jumped out, flying to another rooftop away from the warehouse. The two doors to the warehouse opened up, as smoke came out, nearly misting the road and the windows of the warehouse. Out of the building, two occupants wobbled or ran out, coughing up a storm.

The other one was a blonde of fifteen, who stood out like the others did. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders, and had a bang swept over her right eye, and her eye was green. Unlike the others, she had a few 2nd degree burn scars on her arms, and on the right side of her face, where an eye patch was placed over her right eye. She had on a black tight sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a red hoodie jacket that ended at her butt, with sleeves ending at her shoulders, and white trim, held by a black belt, gray brown pants, traditional Viking boots, black gloves to hide her hands in, black arm bands on the bicep sleeves, a black leather skirt that went down under her knees, which had a few strange canisters looped into them. Her name was Syn, a sort of pyromaniac and explosive fanatic, who had a long-term history involving Monstrous Nightmares and Hideous Zipplebacks, once she got over her fears.

The second dragon was one of the Stoker Class Dragons, and rather unique in their own ways. It was similar to Toothless, the Night Fury, though it appeared to be thirteen feet in length, but just around the same height as him. The dragon's body appeared to be a mixture of two reptiles; one turtle and the other a frilled lizard. The body was colored dark orange, and was strong built in the front, with two very powerful looking arms, but thin by waist, thigh, and very powerful running hind legs, both thighs had two grayish black triangular ports that flexed in and out, the same on the forearms, letting out what appeared to be smoke. The long whipping tail was covered on top open volcano mouth-shaped ports, the inside of them glowing lava red and smoke coming out of them as well. On the upper back, going from neck to mid-lower back, was a grayish black turtle-like shell, which on either side, had two hexagon-shaped red spots, and on top, one open hexagon port that glowed red, spewing out smoke, and the shell was split from shoulder blade to tail. The upper part of the shell was shaped curved like, almost as if it was meant to have a saddle placed there, the neck and shoulder area were nearly covered by the shell's trimming. The forearms were cylinder shaped and at the ends, split into four places, with four Velociraptor claws on each end, including three on its back feet. Its neck was elongated enough to resemble a turtle's, and its head was turtle shape as well. However, one difference was that on top of the head, shading the eyes, a boomerang shaped protrusion grew there, shading the eyes and looking like some sort of hammerhead. Two sharp teeth stuck out from the bottom, and it had the darkest red eyes you'd ever seen. This was the Vicious Volcanoback, much like the Monstrous Nightmare, it was one of the deadliest of the Stoker Class Dragons, mostly because it could fire flames not just from its mouth, but from the ports in its front feet. This was Smokescreen, Syn's Volcanoback, trusted friend fellow pyromaniac.

Syn coughed p a storm, as she leaned on Smokescreen, as she looked to him, "Well… that was a failed batch, eh?" Smokescreen coughed up a cloud, getting into Syn's face, as she jumped back, fanning the smoke away, "Ugh! Smokescreen!"

"Syn," Astrid questioned, as she walked towards her friend, and asked, "What are you two doing?"

After she cleared her lungs out, Syn explained, "Well, for a Snoggletog gift for the whole town, I figured we'd work on a more spectacular explosion." She then dug into a pouch on her belt, and showed her colored sand, both green and red, as she poured it back in, "Using a colored powder I found in a book from some eastern country. Cheena, I think they called it; they found a way to make exploding stars in the sky. The people go gaga for this kind of stuff over there." She then stopped for a moment, as she tapped her chin, "It also said they wear dainty silk dresses. Even the men wear them."

Astrid arched an eyebrow, as she asked, "Okay, so aside from the unusual dresses, how did they make it work?"

"Well, this is what I read," she explained, as Smokescreen fished through a barrel for some food. "They fill cylinder shaped bombs with the colored powder, set them up vertically, light a long fuse and take cover. And then they fire up the sky, exploding into what I could describe as Sky Flowers." She sighed with a smile on her face, "It sounds spectacular." But then she huffed, as she crossed her arms, "But no matter what, all I've got are explosions."

"How many times have you failed," Astrid asked.

Syn sighed, "80 times. This marks as the 81st try and fail."

Astrid shrugged, as she reassured her friend on something else, "Well, before we go on the numerous reasons why you failed and figuring it out, we've got Fishing duties." She ran towards Stormfly and hopped right on.

Syn ran for Smokescreen, who broke the barrel by accident, as she saddled up. "I just hope Hiccup shows up this time," Syn winked out. "There are times I actually get tired of you two just arguing on times, and later on kiss and make up."

As the two took up in the air, Astrid teased, "Oh, don't worry. I'm sure there'll be times when you and Fishlegs'll have your chances."

As she and Stormfly sped off, Syn paled a little, as she blushed. She then shook it off, as Smokescreen rocketed after them, as she shouted, "FISHLEG'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fishing Pier<strong>

Waiting at the pier was Hiccup, sitting patiently by Toothless's side, as the Night Fury lay down in boredom. But the two weren't alone, as two other dragons and their riders were present with them. However, two of the riders were finding to pass the time with a little head-butting.

On Toothless's right, were two fraternal teenage twin brother and sister. They were both blonde and had sort of a thuggish look to them, while the girl still looked pretty cute. They both wore the same type of Viking helmet, with which the horns were elongated to look like antelope horns. The boy wore a brown fur vest that ended at his butt, a gray long sleeves shirt with a brown belt, with grayish blue pants, with brown fur straps for the winter season, and Viking style boots, and had his long hair grown out and brown eyes. The girl had her long blonde hair braided, with two long braids in the front, as well as two smaller braids that stuck up like animal ears, and brown eyes like her brother. She had dark furred armbands that went up to her elbows and ended at her palms, she had on a sleeveless yellow turtleneck skirt shirt and a dark fur vest coat, all held together by a black belt, dirty grey pants, and dark Viking boots. The girl's name was Ruffnut, and her brother's name was Tuffnut; both were wild, reckless adrenaline junkies, all heart and guts, but no brains whatsoever.

The dragon that pulled them apart at times while they head-butted, was a two-headed Dragon, one of the Fear Class Dragons. The dragon was light green in its scale color, with a light green underbelly, going from tail to jaw. The dragon's limbs were small, but strong enough to go fast, and support the triangle-shaped frame, with the front of the triangle body, and the top as the end. On the end, was a tail that split in two at the middle, and traveling down the tails and up to the heads were red like spines that seem to look like zipper teeth. Its wings were folded onto its sides, with only one wing bone, leaving a bat wing shape design on the single membrane wing. Its heads were bulbous, attached to thin but strong long necks to its body. Two large sharp teeth stuck out from the sides of the mouth as small sharp teeth stuck out from the bottom. They had yellow cat eyes with black slits, a yellow horn on top of their nose that pointed back, and two straight black horns shooting out of the back. On both the part of their neck where it met their head, were saddles with foot mounts. This Barfbelch, a Hideous Zippleback, the only dragon that had two heads and that created explosions. A very tricky dragon, considering that no one knew which head did which, until it was too late.

The boy on Toothless's left was a year older than Hiccup. Unlike the others, this guy was a muscle-bound bully, probably just as bright as one, which stemmed he had the mental capacity of a big, dumb ape. He had slicked back dark brown hair, with a Viking helmet on his head, sporting ram horns. He was wearing a faded yellow turtleneck shirt, but it was tight enough to show off his muscled chest, a dark brown furred vest, with a cape for the winter that stretched down to his feet, with dark black pants, Viking style boots, and brown furred wrist bands. This fellow was Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin, and the only teenager who could excel at being a Viking his own age. He didn't bathe either, and among the Dragon Riders, he and his dragon had a sort of rocky friendship.

The dragon that he was paired with was large, and had massive wings with two claws on them, and landed on its black clawed feet. It had a long tail, in which was covered in black sharp spines that went from the tip of its tail to the top of its skull, next to its four long sharp horns. It had a huge maw full of sharp bladed teeth, and the most fearful yellow reptilian eyes you would ever see. Its whole body was colored black, red, and yellow. And on its neck was a seat saddle, making use of the horns as handles. This was Hookfang, a Monstrous Nightmare; the most ferocious of the Stocker Class Dragons.

At the moment, Snotlout was training Hookfang to put his mace down. Even though war between the dragons and Vikings were over with, the Vikings still carried them around. Mostly when the dragons ran out of shots in case of invaders, the Vikings would show their stuff. But right now, Snotlout was getting fed up, as he ordered, "Hookfang! Put the mace down, right now!"

Hiccup sighed, getting tired of this now, as he stood up, "Snotlout, I and Draco told you: if you want your dragon to put something down from their mouths, just scratch under their chin, and tell them politely." He turned to scratch Toothless on the head, as the Night Fury purred, and then pointed out, "Also, this is another helpful tip: Nightmares get aggressive when you shout at them."

"That may work for you and Toothless, and your old mentor of a shiny butt dragon, but me and Hookfang do things differently," Snotlout explained smugly, as he looked at Hookfang. "When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and…" and then shouted angrily at Hookfang, "DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME!"

Hookfang looked unamused by his trainer for a moment, but then gently placed the mace on the ground. And then 'ate' Snotlout, as his legs danged in the dragon's mouth. "See, he dropped it," Snotlout said, as he now struggled to get out.

Hiccup sighed at this so-called training, and shook his head, 'He'll never learn.' But then his mind was turned elsewhere, as he saw Smokescreen and Stormfly making way, and landing with them all. He smiled as he saw Astrid hop off, as she walked over… and punched him in his shoulder. He rubbed it as he winched, and looked to Astrid, "Ow! Why would you do that?"

"That's for being late," Astrid shot out.

Syn shook her head at this scene, as Hiccup tried to reason with her, "Okay, first of which, I wasn't late."

"… last time," Astrid shot back. But just before Hiccup could explain further, she kissed him on the cheek, as she smiled, "That's for being on time today."

"Oooooh," the twins taunted, as Ruffnut started, "Way to tame the beast, Hiccup."

"How sweet," Tuffnut finished. "Astrid's nothing but a big softy."

At first Hiccup thought that Astrid was gonna attack the twins, like she would usually do. But instead she sighed, and smiled happily at the two, as she nodded, "Yeah, I'm a big softy. I'm a softy for Hiccup…" She even petted Stormfly, which the Nadder purred like a parrot, "I'm even a big softy for my dragon, Stormfly here." But then she frowned at them, as Stormfly's tail arched up, flexing out her spiked spines as Astrid warned, "Wanna make something of it?!"

The twins backed away a little, as Tuffnut shut up, as Hiccup looked to Astrid impressed, "Wow that was amazing; holding back like that."

Astrid shrugged, as she denied her true reason as to why she held back, "I'm only holding back due to it being Snoggletog." She and Stormfly then took off, "Now come on. Let's get fishing!"

The others howled and roared out in excitement, as they took off after Astrid, as they flew up into the air, and down towards the ocean.

Toothless, Stormfly, and Hookfang dived down in a perfect tri-unit pattern. They took a nose dive down to the water, as Hiccup and Snotlout dived in different directions; Hiccup going right and Snotlout going left. Astrid remained in the center, as they began the fishing process. As the two boys turned, all three signaled their dragons to fire, hitting the water in a tri-pattern. While they did this, Ruffnut and Tuffnut dove in after them, while Barf n' Belch pulled apart from each other. While in their mouths, they clutched a net as they spread it wide enough for a huge catch. As the three dragons left the boiling area, a huge school of fish jumped out of the water, as the Zippleback dove in, and caught all the fish.

"Yes," Hiccup shouted iwht shi fists pumped into the air, "Another successful fishing route gone… successful."

And with that, the team flew back to Berk, with their payload.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The Dragons are Leaving; Is Snoggletog Ruined?<strong>


End file.
